


The Sun's Meddlesome Attention

by nadiavandyne



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family Dynamics, Frost flowers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Winterfell Godswood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiavandyne/pseuds/nadiavandyne
Summary: "Arya," Jon says from behind her.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Arya Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Winter Is Coming... With 100 Words





	The Sun's Meddlesome Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Augurey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/gifts).



The ice is beautiful.

"Arya," Jon says from behind her. She doesn't turn around. _"Arya."_

It's fragile. It broke when she touched it. She'd wanted a closer look, but it fell apart in her hands. 

Beautiful. Delicate. Unmistakably Northern.

It's everything she should be. Everything she can't be.

"I hate them," she mumbles, tries to hold back a sniffle. Fails. "I _hate_ them."

The rising sun threatens to melt it. She tried to angle her shadow over the flowers, give them a shield, but she's too small. 

"I know," Jon replies. A larger shadow joins her own. Protection. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> \- Augurey, I hope you enjoy!!! Your prompt was fantastic, and I had a _lot_ of fun with this drabble. I really hope it's fluffy enough-- I meant for it to be fluffier, but then I started thinking about gender roles and expectations and... this happened, oops. 
> 
> \- The title is from _All The Crooked Saints_ by Maggie Stiefvater!


End file.
